Save Me From Darkness
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: Due to his harsh childhood, Naruto's mind drifts further into darkness. To save him it will take the help of 4 girls. A girl to freeze him in his tracks to the edge. A girl to help him see through the world's lies. A girl to pull him back from the edge. And a girl to fly him out of the pit of despair. This is his journey away from the edge.
1. Frozen Tracks

Yo peeps, GMG here. All I can say is NaruHarem. 4 girls have already been chosen, I might listen to any suggestion with 3 exceptions. The four in the story plan so far are Konan, Anko, Kurenai, and FemHaku. I look at their names and see a k in all of them...weird. The 3 that will absolutely NOT be in this story are Hinata(overused), Sakura(may she die in hell), and Ino (useless piece of ****). We have an understanding,yes? There will be age tampering, you have been warned. Also GoodSasuke.

Summary: Due to his harsh childhood, Naruto's mind drifts further into darkness. To save him it will take the help of 4 girls. A girl to freeze him in his tracks to the edge. A girl to help him see through the world's lies. A girl to pull him back from the edge. And a girl to fly him out of the pit of despair. This is his journey away from the edge.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own that which is rightfully Kishimoto-sama's._**

**Tazuna's Incomplete Bridge:**

They were in some deep shit and they both knew it. Sasuke and Naruto resembles porcupine's due to the many senbon that littered their bodies. They tried their hardest to evade the projectiles being launched by the ice-nin but they were too slow. Naruto's mind wandered from the battle, his body working on auto-pilot, as he wondered why he even tried anymore. His village hated him, that was obvious with all the beatings and assassination attempts. Why did he continue to try to live? His death would make everyone else in that village happy. His mind supplied a line he read in a book about his idol, the Yondaime Hokage. _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. _His mind focused on the battle as he saw Sasuke collapse. His advanced senses told him that the dark haired boy was alive if only barely. His mind made up, he simply stopped moving, waiting for the senbon to finally put him out of his misery. They never came. Instead he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him close, his head resting on their obviously female chest.

Haku had seen the boy give up and it broke her heart. They were so alike yet his life was so much worse. She watched his eyes dim as he resigned himself to death. She was supposed to kill him so Zabuza could succeed, but she couldn't. Something inside her screamed out to save this boy and she snapped. Zabuza may have needed her but this boy needed her so much more. She dropped out of her mirrors, letting them melt away, and walked over to the boy. She removed her mask, dropping it on the bridge's surface. When she reached him, she pulled him into a hug, tears flowing from her eyes. She decided then to make her own path. Not as Zabuza's tool but as this boy's savior.

Naruto felt the tears as they fell. Why was this person crying? The hug felt warm despite the surrounding cold and he let himself take comfort in it. He opened his eyes to look at the one holding onto him and saw the face of the girl from earlier. Haku, she had said her name was.

"Why?" He croaked out, staring into the girl's brown didn't understand why she hadn't killed him. Instead she had pulled him into a hug.

She blinked away the tears and smiled down at him. She knew in her heart that with her help, he'd never have to be alone. again

"Because we both know the pain of being alone, of being hated. I wish to free you of your pain as you truly deserve it. I no longer wish to fight you, I long to be your friend and lead you from the dark edge it seems you have reached."

Naruto smiled, truly smiled, as tears streamed down his cheeks. Part of his decimated heart had been repaired by this girl who seemed to resonate warmth despite her chilled bloodline. He embraced her, happy to have someone who at least cared for him. He went to kiss her on the cheek to thank her but miscalculated and their lips met. Haku's eyes widened before drifting shut, returning the kiss. Naruto's eyes drifted shut as well, enjoying the contact between them.

_The love of an ice ninja had frozen his steps towards the edge of darkness and began the journey back to the light._

The two continued kissing, their bodies heating up from the contact. Haku's hands in Naruto's hair and his hands on her hips. Occasionally breaking apart for air before resuming. Naruto felt something warm against his bottom lip, surprising him. Not sure what else to do, he opened his mouth. Haku slipped her tongue in, making contact with his and causing their hearts to beat faster. The two were about to kiss but were interrupted by the sound of a thousand chirping birds.

Haku only had time to turn and watch as Kakashi his arm through Zabuza yelling, "RAIKIRI!"

She fell to her knees as her master died, tears falling once more. She felt Naruto wrap his arms around her and leaned into his embrace. She watched numbly as the pink haired girl from earlier, Sakura, had ran over to where they were. She looked at the two of them and grimaced, as if she were disgusted with them.

"Naruto-baka," she hissed, seething at the two,"She's an enemy ninja, not some whore for you to fuck."

The arms around Haku stiffened. Turning her head, Haku saw Naruto glaring at the pinkette. She saw his lips draw into a snarl as a growl escaped from his throat. Sakura payed him no mind, rushing past to check on Sasuke. Haku turned around to calm Naruto nut was cut off by a shriek.

"That Ice-slut killed Sasuke-kun! She is so dead!"

Naruto leapt up and turned towards Sakura who was rushing at Haku and him, brandishing a kunai. Right when Naruto was going to punch her a voice caused them to freeze.

"I-I'm a-a-alive?" Sasuke said, causing Sakura to turn around and pounce on Sasuke. The pinkette fawning over the Uchiha.

He turned and saw Haku hugging Naruto from behind, a look of affection on the girl's face. He smiled, happy for Naruto. The dobe had finally found a piece of happiness and love. He wasn't too happy about the needles though, but he'd make an exception for Naruto. Just this once.

**Chapter End.**

I'm kind of shocked myself. This is probably the best I've done yet. Reviews plz. I need 5 reviews for a new chapter. GMG, Signing off!


	2. Haku, My True Precious Person

Yo peeps, GMG here with chapter 2 of SMFD. As you can see NaruHaku right off the bat. I apologize if that was to fast for any of you. I had wanted Naruto to have at least one person there for him in chapter one. Now comes the issue of killing the pink banshee. Yes, she will die. By her own hand with only a little 'help' from Haku. Also, as one of my reviews had brought it up, there will be flashbacks... in the form of nightmares and those come later. Now onward into the Land of Wave.

**_Disclaimer: Do I look Japanese to you idiots?_**

**Tazuna's Incomplete Bridge:**

Kakashi walked over to check up on his students. He hoped they weren't too bad off. It wouldn't surprise him if Naruto had somehow befriended Zabuza's assistant. As the mist dissipated, his jaw dropped. Damn, the blonde had actually done it. But something was off, he noticed. His sharingan locked onto Sakura, who was pulling out a kunai discreetly. Her teammates hadn't noticed nor did Haku. Damn, he was too drained to stop her in time and could only watch in horror as she turned and tried to stab Naruto.

"NARUTO-BAKA! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!," she screeched, swinging the knife at Naruto.

What happened next was in slow motion. Kakashi watched as Haku pulled Naruto behind her and held a senbon out towards Sakura. The senbon was pointed towards the pinkette and was held at forehead level. Sakura didn't notice the tiny needle in her blind rage and charged at Haku. Closing in, she pulled back in preparation to strike the Hyoton user but something stopped her cold. Sakura stared at Haku, green eyes full of confusion, before she collapsed, a senbon sticking out of her forehead. She had literally walked into it. Kakashi almost face-planted at the late pinkette's idiocy.

Kakashi sighed in relief that it was over, but the sound of clapping interrupted his relief. The four who were still alive, turned to see Gato and an army of thugs. The diminutive magnate clapping in amusement.

"Kill them," he ordered his thugs, "and bring me the girl. She'll be able to provide us some entertainment."

Gato had, unknowingly, made a major mistake. He had threatened his newest and only precious person. He lifted his hands into his iconic hand sign, unleashing his signature technique.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**"(The art of multiple shadow dopplegangers. The truth is that the english dub isn't the true translation)

The bridge was flooded by over 200 clones, all glaring at Gato and his army. Without hesitation, all the clones rushed forward, tearing into the thugs. The following slaughter only lasted a few minutes before the original Naruto stood over Gato, a kunai in hand.

"Gato," he said, "you threatened the only thing in my life that is precious not even an hour after finding her. For that, and your crimes against Wave, you will die."

He didn't give Gato a chance to speak as he buried the kunai in the bastards in head. His anger spent, he collapsed to the ground, exhaustion sending him into unconsciousness.

Haku rushed over, ignoring the corpses of the thugs, as she ran to where Naruto lay on the bridge. Dropping to her knees beside him, she cradled his head in her lap, happy that he was alive.

xSMFDx

**Tazuna's House, Later that night:**

_Dream:_

_A younger Naruto ran down the street, his bare feet slapping against the ground as he tried to escape the mob. It was his birthday yet they chased him like some wild animal. He used all of his energy to try and run faster, hoping he could lose them. What he didn't expect, was a kunai lodging itself in his leg, causing him to hit the ground. He struggled to crawl away but the mob caught him. They dragged him into an alley and began beating him. After the beatings ceased and the villagers left, Uzumaki Naruto wondered what he had done wrong to garner such hatred._

_Rain fell from the sky, his tears mixing with the droplets that fell on his face. It was as if Kami herself was crying over the hatred this child received. He lay there, his whole body aching in pain and covered in blood, until a figure walked up to him. She wore a tan trench coat and had purple hair. He couldn't see much else of her, his eyesight fuzzy from crying. The woman picked him up and began walking to the Hokage's Tower. The dream faded as he awoke._

_End Dream._

Naruto awoke inside of his room in Tazuna's house. Looking outside, he noticed that it was raining like in his dream.

He felt movement and looked down to see Haku cuddled up next to him, nuzzling her head into his chest. Her dark hair framing her pale face in a beautiful clash of dark and light. Naruto stared at ethereal beauty, entranced by it. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, the rhythmic movement lulling him back into dreamland.

Morning:

Naruto woke up to Haku shaking his shoulder, just like when they had met in the clearing. He smiled at the memory of their talk of precious people and the strength that came with protecting them. He had found his first truly precious person in Haku. She had gone through a similair pain, even if on a smaller scale. Sitting up, he pulled Haku up with him, the girl yelping in surprise before Naruto silenced her with a kiss. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, her hands snaking behind Naruto, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. They broke apart smiling at each other before exiting the room and heading downstairs to the kitchen, their hands clasped together firmly, fingers intertwined.

Reaching the kitchen, the two of them noticed Kakashi sitting at the table, reading his iconic orange novel. He glanced up from the book and noticed their joint hands, but he said nothing and went back to reading his book. The two sat down together and Tsunami set breakfast before them. Thanking her, they looked at the food before digging in.

**The Great Naruto Bridge:**

Team 7, now featuring Haku in place of Sakura, said their goodbyes before setting off to Konoha. The report was going to be a pain.

**Chapter End.**

Thanks for reading, I'll try and get the next chapter out soon but remember, I will require reviews. GMG, Signing off!


	3. A Visit From Shinigami-chan

Yo peeps, GMG here with chapter 3. Interesting news for anybody who plays Magic or Yu-Gi-Oh!. A friend of mine who plays Magic has helped me come up with rules so I can use my Yu-Gi-Oh! cards against him. We're almost done and will finish tomorrow. For anybody who wants the rules PM me. Also, it seems that Temari is to be added as I have received a request for her. Next, some one put a review asking why Naruto kissed a "guy"... Dafuq?! I used the words "obviously female chest" to describe her. At that point, Naruto hadn't seen her face yet. Finally, I am contemplating bringing back Minato (probably will). Please give me your opinion.

**_Disclaimer: The name is NOT, I repeat, NOT Masashi Kishimoto. It's GMG._**

**Hokage Tower, Office:**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, mulled over the information he had just gotten. His pseudo-grandson, Naruto, had brought a Hyoton user to their side. He was happy to see, however, that Naruto was interacting with someone his age. They had walked into the office holding hands, Haku leaning on his arm. Minato would be happy knowing that his son had found someone, a brief flash of memory reminding him that Naruto would have to be placed under the Clan Restoration Act. If anyone deserved more love, it was Naruto. What troubled him was the absence of a certain pink haired banshee. Looking at Team 7, he resolved to find out.

"Kakashi," he started, "Where is Sakura-san? She should be here with you."

Kakashi motioned for Naruto to answer. The blonde sighed before answering.

"She attacked me on the bridge after seeing Sasuke almost dead. Haku-chan protected me but technically didn't strike Sakura. Sakura charged in a blind rage and ran face first into a senbon needle that Haku-chan held."

Sarutobi sighed, the council would have a field day with this, trying to blame it on Naruto. Now he'd have even more paperwork, how he wished for it to go away. Naruto must've seen him glaring at the paperwork because he spoke up.

"Hey, Oji-san, have you thought of using Kage Bunshin to get rid of the paperwork?"

Sarutobi gaped at the blonde. The answer had been that simple! He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out two slips of paper and an envelope. He set the two slips aside and opened the envelope, pulling out a paper. It said: 'If you have figured out the trick to paperwork only now, then by decree of Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, you are sentenced to banging your head on the desk at your stupidity. Signed, Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze.' At the bottom corner of the page was a chibi-Minato making the victory sign. He set the folder aside and picked up the slips of paper and signed each one. He stood up from hi desking, walking over to Naruto, and handed him the two slips.

"Naruto," he started, "those represent two favors I owe you. If it is within my power I will grant it." Turning to Haku, he pulled out a headband and handed it to her. "Welcome to Konoha, you are Team 7's newest member."

The ice-nin nodded before tying it around her forehead. He dismissed Team 7 and sat back down at his desk and started slamming his head onto the desk muttering 'stupid'.

**Outside the tower:**

Naruto grabbed Haku's hand and began towards his apartment, the girl quickly following. He seemed overjoyed to have a person who accepted him, maybe she could accept that he held Kyuubi. He didn't want her to leave him, but she had to know about the fox sealed inside him. The two of them ran through the streets, Haku noticing how all the villagers glared at Naruto and felt her anger start to boil. If they laid a hand on her Naruto- wait _her_ Naruto? She liked the sound of it. Officially they weren't dating, but if the kissing and other displays of affection were something to go by, they were together romantically. Her mind focused once more on the blonde as he began pulling her upstairs to his apartment.

Stopping in front of the door, he pulled out the key and unlocked the door. He quickly pulled Haku into the house and locked the door behind him. No precaution too much when dealing with angry villagers that hated him for the Kyuubi. His apartment was small. Pitifully so. He had a living room/kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. He flipped on the lights and led Haku to his only couch. When they were both seated, he began to explain his situation as a Jinchuuriki. He told her of how he was beaten and ridiculed, deceived and abused. He was forced to pay more for something of worse quality than most things the stores had.

By the end of it, Haku had tears in her eyes, crying for the pain that the blonde had been through. She jumped on Naruto, crying into his shoulder. Her life hadn't been as bad as his. No where near that. She looked up at him and leaned in to kiss him, both of their pain temporarily forgotten as their lips moved together. Naruto was happy that she still accepted him, even with the demon. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Haku, for saving me from my darkness." he whispered. Looking over at the clock, he saw that it was time for bed. Lifting Haku up, earning a shriek of surprise from the girl, he carried her back to his bedroom. The two of them slept in one another's arms, their dreams happy for once.

_Dream: (screw it! I'm bringing him back and adding a surprise twist to the harem. This idea just now came to me)_

_Naruto found himself in an open white space, nothing in sight. He turned around to see a female figure standing behind him. She wore an elegant white kimono and a white mask covered her face. Her hair was in a ponytail, the white strands reaching down to her back. The only change in color in her clothes was the kanji for death on her kimono's left breast. She removed the mask with a petite hand, causing Naruto to gasp at her beauty. She had a pale complexion and amethyst eye's. Her lips were painted black and her hair perfectly framed her heart shaped face. One stray strand fell loosely between both eyes, but it only made her look more attractive._

_"Naruto," she said softly, her angelic voice causing him to shiver,"I am Chikane Oohashi, the Shinigami."_

_Naruto's jaw fell open. The Shinigami? What did she want with him? As if she had heard his thoughts, she replied._

_"I have come here for a purpose. As you have lived a life that no one should, I will present you with a gift. You wished one day to know your parents? Well, I'll do you one better. My gift to you is the revival of your father, the revival of Minato Namikaze."_

_Naruto's eyes were the size of dinner plates. His father was the Yondaime?! A bright flash of yellow went off and there before Naruto was his father. The man looked around in confusion before locking onto Naruto. He bent down slightly to look Naruto in the eye, poking his shoulder to see if he was real. The man smiled brightly, pulling Naruto into a hug, causing tears to fall from Naruto's eyes._

_"Naruto," he spoke, " I have missed you so. Shinigami-sama explained that she would be reviving me and showed me what happened to you. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you and for sealing the Kyuubi in you. I hope you can forgive me"_

_Naruto stammered out, "T-tou-san!" He hugged his father harder. He hoped this wasn't a dream._

_The Shinigami smiled at the two, but their was one more thing to take care of. Clearing her throat, she caught their attention and the two broke apart, turning to listen._

_"Naruto this is in some ways a dream yet not. When you wake, Minato will be there and so will I"_

_Naruto looked at her in confusion, watching as she walked over to him._

_"I can see you are confused. I have seen your life Naruto and know what type of man you will become. I wish to be there with you, as your mate alongside Haku. I know you may not believe me yet, but I have fallen in love with you long ago."_

_Not giving him a chance to speak, she kissed him and the world around them started to disappear. All three returning to the world of the living._

_Dream End._

Waking up, Naruto felt a weight on his chest. Looking down he saw Chikane and Haku, both using his chest as a pillow. He heard the door open and looked to see his father at the door, a smile on both their faces. Minato nodded before leaving the room, leaving Naruto alone with the two girls who were sleeping. He sighed in both content and worry. How was he going to explain this to Haku?! Slowly, his drowsiness overcame him once more and he fell asleep in the embrace of his precious people.

**Chapter End.**

Surprised ya, didn't I? Don't worry, I surprised myself with that. So yeah. Also, halfway through typing this, I received a review asking for Hana Inuzuka. She is now on the list as well. That's all for now. GMG, Signing off!


	4. Learning Starts Oww, my face

Yo peeps, GMG here. Sorry about the long wait. My draft for this chapter deleted and I have been a little busy. I'm back and will update once a week if the review condition is met so stay happy... please. Also a change for the pairing... Naruto x whomever the hell I feel like adding. Also check out my other stories if you get the chance, I'd appreciate it immensely. Now, I do believe I have an audience to entertain.

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own it. WHY FREDBURG WHY?!**_

**Naruto's Apartment (Morning)**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he looked around. Chikane was there! So it hadn't been a dream. Naruto smiled, but it was soon replaced by a look of fear. How would Haku react to the situation? He felt Chikane stir and looked down at her. Her amethyst eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the light that streamed in through the bedroom window. Her vision slowly focused as she caught Naruto staring at her. A small blush graced her cheeks and she averted her eyes. Naruto moved her bangs out of her face, causing her cheeks to flush an even deeper shade of red. His movement however disturbed Haku's sleep, as she too woke up. She rubbed her eyes before noticing Chikane. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to glare at Naruto.

"Who is she, Naruto?"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but Chikane beat him to it.

"Hi. My name is Chikane, the Shinigami. It's a pleasure to meet one of Naruto-kun's future mates."

Haku looked at the white haired woman in disbelief, clearly refusing to accept that Chikane was the Shinigami.

"T-that's not possible!" She shouted before remembering the last statement. "And what do you mean 'one of'? Aren't relationships supposed to only involve two people?"

The Shinigami sighed, her expression taking on a sad inflection.

"Naruto-kun has lived a hard life, scorned by the villagers who believed him to be that which he imprisoned. It is for this that he deserves this opportunity. It's legal due to his bloodline. His father, whom I have revived, knows of this bloodline, as he too possesses it. Perhaps you can explain it better Minato?"

Haku and Naruto looked up to see Minato standing in the doorway. He wore the standard Jounin uniform with his added coat. He walked over and stood by the bed, looking at the three teens. Clearing his throat, he began.

"Naruto, as you are the 'last' of the Namikaze Clan, you fall under the Clan Restoration Act. You fit the requirements due to our bloodline. The Hiraishin is only usable by someone who possesses this bloodline limit. It allows us to withstand the near-light speed travel associated with the technique. It wasn't given a name, as it had only appeared in me and now you."

Haku stared in shock while Naruto seemed interested. His old self would have jumped around in excitement but now he no longer felt the pull to do so. He was happy but his heart still held darkness. Haku had helped him from further advancing to the edge of complete darkness yet something was still missing. He forced a smile, hoping it would fool them… It hadn't but they said nothing about it. Minato frowned slightly, sad that his one action to save the village left his son scorned and beaten. His fist clenched. No more! He would be there for his son this time.

Haku embraced Naruto, snuggling into his chest. She hoped that she could help him further but it seemed a daunting task for just one person. Maybe what Chikane said about having multiple mates would help him. Having others who loved him might help him escape from the darkness in his heart.

Chikane looked down sadly, the situation partly her fault. She had been the one to power the seal that held the Kyuubi within her Naruto-kun. She did smile at the sight of Haku hugging Naruto. There was hope for him yet.

Slowly the sad mood that had filled the room dissipated as all four smiled at one another. Minato was the first to break the silence.

"Well, I guess it's time Naruto inherited that which belongs to him. Naruto it's time for you to learn the Hiraishin."

Naruto nodded and watched ad his father left the room. He let go of Haku before pulling clothed from his dresser and heading into the bathroom to change. When he emerged, he gave Haku and Chikane each a kiss before heading into the living room, where Minato stood, waiting.

"Let's go, Naruto. You have much to learn."

"Hai, tou-san."

Time Skip (Late afternoon)

Naruto stood in the clearing of training ground 7, panting. He threw the tri-pronged kunai before disappearing in a flash of orange. When he reappeared, his face slammed into the ground. Minato, who had been watching, started laughing. He had suffered the same results when he had been developing the technique. Still it was funny to see someone else do the same.

Naruto stood up and tried again, the same result occurring. Just as he was about to try again, Minato interrupted.

"That's enough for now. We need to head back."

Naruto nodded and the two headed back to the house.

**Naruto's Apartment:**

The father and son duo entered the house and kicked their shoes off. Minato headed over to the couch and sat down. Naruto walked to his room and opened the door. He looked at his bed and saw both Haku and Chikane peacefully sleeping. He smiled slightly before grabbing a change of clothes. He took a quick shower before entering the room again. He walked over before sliding in between the two girls, sleep quickly overtaking him.

Unbeknownst to the three sleeping in the bed, Minato stood in the doorway, smiling at the sight. He was happy for his son. He turned and walked away, gently closing the door behind him. He wandered back into the living room and lay down on the couch. He closed his eyes as sleep overcame him as well.

**Chapter End.**

Sorry for the late update again. I've been busy with all sorts of stuff. I'll update within the week… hopefully. Summer is here which is awesome. All sorts of free time for me which is good for you. Free time for me equals more chapters for you. I have four stories to update. It's a pain to deal with but I will persevere for your sakes. That's all for now. GMG, Signing off!


	5. Flashbacks joy --

Hi peeps! I apologize for lack of updates! Please no hiring ninja to kill, I update when I can. On a serious note, my brother lied to me about the state of the keyboard saying it didn't work. Now, I could've possibly used an iPod touch, but that is inefficient and time consuming. I look back and see I forgot one thing... my iconic (for me at least) introduction, so here it is. Yo peeps, GMG here with chapter 5 of Save Me From Darkness. Now this chapter is going to be a flash back explaining his fall into the small depression he constantly lives with. I know he may not act like he's depressed at some points... this is his mask he uses, so as to reassure those he does care for. Different memories will be displayed and separated by -SMFD-. Also I wish to ask you guy's a question. My sister and I are debating the use of 'also' as opposed to 'as well'. My sister believes that only 'also' is acceptable, while I believe that both can be used interchangeably and still convey the same point. (Ex: I believe that he is also correct. I believe that he is correct as well.) Now before I start, if I don't update each week, please understand that I want to, but can't.

**_Disclaimer: It is not me. I am not the owner. I don't know who it is that you think owns Naruto, but it is not me._**

_Flashback One._

_A small blond child, around the age of four, sat on the swing located near the academy. The old man had told him that he'd be able to join when he was older. Maybe then, all the people would stop being mean. He'd show them that he was the most powerful ninja! He was gonna be Hokage one day and when he did, they'd have to acknowledge his existence. He swung for a bit longer, pondering over why the villagers hated him. Only a few people had ever been nice to him, like the woman strange purple hair, who gave him dango. (Yosh! Anko has been introduced!) She had even played tag with him. It confused him, because the other villagers hated him, but in the end, he was just happy she was nice to him. His young mind tired from thinking, he got off the swing and headed home._

_As he walked home, he looked down, trying to ignore all the glares. However, he had not seen the man in front of him and crashed into the man's legs. The man turned, while he tried to apologize for running into the man. The man glared at him and grabbed him by the shirt lifting him into the air._

_"Run into someone, will you? Just like a little demon like you. I've got something special in mind for you, brat." The man growled and carried Naruto away. Naruto writhed around, trying to escape, but he couldn't. The man stopped and suddenly he was flying through the air. He crashed into the ground as the man approached him, rolling up his sleeves._

_Naruto looked around for an escape way, someone, anything that might help him. He was in a alley with only one entrance and the man blocking his path. Seeing no escape, Naruto curled into a ball, protecting his face and chest. _

_"Well demon, you'll pay for what you did to my family. I'll finish what the fourth started by killing you!"_

_The man raised his fist and brought it down. Naruto braced himself for the pain... but it never came. Instead, he heard a hissing sound. Peeking out from under his arm, he saw snakes tangled around the man's arm, stopping it. Following their bodies, his view fell on the purple haired woman, her sleeve being the source of the snakes. She glanced at him before glaring at the man._

_"Get out of here, disgusting trash. I ought to castrate you for harming a child!"_

_The man glared defiantly._

_"He's a demon, traitor. Why don't you run back to Orochimaru, whore?"_

_She growled and walked up to the restrained man, decking him in the face. The man temporarily incapacitated, she walked over and kneeled next to the blonde._

_"Naruto," she said, coaxing him out of the ball he was in, "I need you to close your eyes and cover your ears. Can you do that for me?" She smiled at him._

_Naruto nodded. "Sure Hebi-chan. (Hebi= Snake) Thank you for saving me from the scary man."_

_"No problem kid and the name's Anko." she replied, patting him on the head. She walked over to the man , while Naruto covered his ears and shut his eyes. Even though he hadn't seen what she had done, he had heard the man scream. _

-SMFD-

_Flashback 2_

_A six year old Naruto was tied to the base of a tree, surrounded by three ninja, all of whom were glaring at him. He couldn't see their faces, as they had been covered in masks, similar to those of the Anbu Black Ops. They didn't speak either, simply tortured him. His body was littered with cuts and bruises, his face covered in blood. One of them had steeped forward and cut off his ropes. His body broken, he couldn't resist as the man lifted his arms one at a time and stabbed them with kunai, crucifying him to the tree. Naruto couldn't speak, his vocal chords worn out from screaming in pain. Tears slid down his face, try as he might not to give the men the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. He expected more pain, but the men had simply turned and left._

_Naruto slumped, his young mind trying so hard to not break. So lost in agony, he hadn't noticed the sound of someone's feet slamming onto the ground. His mind jerked back to reality when his arms fell to his sides. His face was lifted by a slender hand and he found himself gazing into beautiful red eyes. He winced at the pain, but continued staring at the woman. She wore a strange dress, made up of, what seemed to be, bandages. _

_"Naruto, can you hear me? I'm going to get you to the hospital, okay? Hang in there."_

_She lifted Naruto carefully and used __**Shunshin **__(Body Flicker) to arrive at the hospital. She walked up to the desk, causing the woman who worked there to turn to look at them. Her eyes fell upon Naruto and she immediately turned right back around. The ruby eyed woman bristled in anger. How dare they?! She growled at the woman._

_"Help him," she hissed out, "or I swear that I'll send you to the Shinigami faster than you can say genjutsu (Figure out who it is yet?), got that?" _

_The woman faced her and nodded. She got up and led Kurenai to a room and motioned to the bed. Kurenai set Naruto down and glared at the woman._

_"Treat his wounds and only his wounds. Hurt him and I'll find you and have you arrested. Are we clear?" Her tone brooked no further discussion. _

_The woman stiffly nodded and exited the room. Kurenai glanced at the small blonde, who was finally sleeping._

_"Sleep well, Naruto. You don't deserve their anger. " _

_And she was gone, a cloud of smoke all that was left._

_They were told not to hurt them, but in the end... people are stupid. Luckily for Naruto, he was somehow able to survive being poisoned. Hmm, he'd have to thank the nice lady with red eyes and Anko-chan too. _

**Chapter End.**

Well there it is peeps, hope you like it. Should I do more? Please tell me through reviews. Once again, I apologize for the **_LATE_** update. This is GMG, Signing off!


	6. Friend Ame's Angel

Save Me From Darkness Chapter 6

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 6 of SMFD. I apologize again for the long wait like with my other stories. I am in all truth using a hotel computer to do this right now. As I'm typing, I'm waiting for my iPod to update my fanfic app's stories so I can see what my last chapter was… Yep I have no freaking clue what I've typed beforehand. This is due to my shot memory… Maybe it was a bad idea to have 280 stories, 243 of which need daily updates. If I remember correctly, I was still typing flashbacks. Also, this chapter will have a Sasuke flashback due to a complaint about how I didn't go much into his kindness towards Naruto or something like that. Now… I have something amusing (to me at least) to do. Another author, KyuubiGoku, has done this, so I thought it'd be fun to try.

GateMasterGreen: New Chapter! WOOOO! I AM READY!

Tyson Graywall (OC, GateMaster): Calm down, will you?

GMG: … hehehe nope

TG: Figures. At least Vizar(OC) isn't causing trouble.

VC: What about me? *checks watch* Aren't we supposed to be messing with Naruto's life right now?

NU: Yeah, but why are you messing with my life like this?

All: Because it's fun.

NU: *sweatdrops* Ok?

Konan: I at least get a shot in this chapter.

Anko: You do?

Konan: Yep. You and Kurenai got the last chapter and Haku got the first.

Kurenai: True…

GMG: WE MUST START NOW!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own it, I swear. PLEASE NO SUE ME!

Flashback…

Uchiha District

Naruto walked along the roads of the Uchiha District, his small feet pattering against the ground. The Uchiha Clan weren't cruel to him like the villagers, something he was happy for. He gazed at the ground, lost in thought about the villagers hate. His focus elsewhere, he bumped into someone. He looked up to see a boy around his age, in a blue shirt and white shorts. The boy had raven colored hair, and onyx eyes.

Naruto apologized. "I'm sorry for bumping into you, I was a bit unfocused." The other boy smiled and brushed it off. Holding out his hand, he introduced himself.

"Name's Sauke Uchiha, what's yours?"

Naruto smiled slightly, but replied. "Naruto Uzumaki." He shook the hand offered.

Sasuke nodded at his new friend and grinned. "Would you like to play ninja?"

"Yeah!"

The two boys ran off, playing together, a form in the shadows watching them with a smile. Itachi was happy his brother had helped the young vessel.

Flashback End…

XGMGX

Flashback 2…

Amegakure No Sato (The Village Hidden in Rain)

Two figures stood watching as rain continued to pelt the village, as it always had. The first, a man with orange hair, looked at the sight impassively, but his thoughts were focused on a piece of recent information. The second, a woman with blue hair, waited for his reaction. She had asked that they call off their plans to extract the bijuu due to a piece of information concerning the kyuubi vessel.

The man broke the silence. "Are you sure about this Konan?"

The woman nodded. "Hai. We tested your blood, Nagato, and it says that you are of Uzumaki blood. If we extract the bijuu, we'd have to kill the only other Uzumaki we know of. If we stop, perhaps we can find a new way to bring peace."

Nagato sighed before smiling. "Yes, I have one last chance at family and I will not let it slip away as it has before." He glanced at Konan, but returned his focus to the village. "Konan, I need you to check on him and report back with his condition."

The blue haired woman bowed. "Right way Nagato." With that, she left.

A Few Weeks Later, Konohagakure No Sato (The Village Hidden In Leaves)

Konan glanced around at the village, watching as people walked along. She had managed to sneak in, now she just had to find young Naruto and report back to Nagato. She walked up to a small ramen stand and sat down, glancing at the menu. A young woman walked over and took her order. She gazed at the chef who had walked out soon after, a bowl in his hands.

He smiled at her. "Here you go. Welcome to Ichiraku's and enjoy." He turned to head back to the kitchen, but a voice stopped him.

"I am looking for a Naruto Uzumaki. Would you perhaps be able to tell me where I can find him?"

Teuchi's eyes narrowed. "Why are you looking for him?"

She looked at him impassively. "I was ordered to check up on him. I have no further interest beyond that. Now I ask again, do you know where I can find him?"

Sighing, he replied. "Yes, but if you hurt him, ninja or not I will find you." She nodded. "He is most likely at the top of the Hokage Monument."

Finishing her bowl, she paid him and left. Glancing at the faces on the mountain, she walked towards them.

A few moments later…

Konan walked across the top of the monument, but stopped upon seeing a figure sitting on the edge. Silently, she made her way over to where they sat, only to hear crying. The figure was a small blonde crying his eyes out. Konan's heart wrenched at the sight and she approached him. Sitting beside the boy, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. The blonde stiffened at the contact, but soon melted into the embrace, crying in her arms as she comforted him. Once he had calmed down, she spoke.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

His blue eyes stared up at her, still red from crying. "The villagers are always so mean. They call me demon and kick me out of their shops. I don't even know why they do. I never hurt them."

Konan patted his head and gave him a sad smile. "Yes, people do hate without reason at times. You just have to learn to deal with it. I have to leave soon, but we'll meet again. My name is Konan. What's yours?"

The blonde smiled slightly. "Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage."

She kissed his forehead, but let him go and stood up. She bid him farewell and left.

"Until we meet again, Naruto-kun."

Later in Ame…

"WHAT?! I'll kill those villagers for harming family!"

Konan panicked, trying to calm Nagato down. "Stop Nagato, even though they hate him, there are those he holds precious to him. There are those who care for him!"

Nagato calmed down and sighed. "Fine. We'll help him when the time comes. Let's go Konan."

With that, he walked back into the tower.

Chapter End.

That's all. I would appreciate a BetaReader if at all possible. GMG, Signing Off!


End file.
